Salvation  The Unseen Scene
by CBloom2
Summary: How did Sam get back to the motel after his vision of Monica? Was he ok? A little more hurt Sam than we saw in the episode, along with caring Dean and a little bit of John thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kind of extended/AU scene from S1 Salvation, taken from after Sam's vision of Monica to when they get the call from Meg. Obviously I have thrown in some extra hurt/angst Sam 'cos that's what I like to do…**

**Spoilers for Salvation – some dialogue from the episode (perhaps not exactly right).**

**Don't own anyone…just borrow – on occasion.**

**Salvation – the unseen scene!**

Sam's vision snapped back into focus, leaving him reeling from the intense pain in his head. If he hadn't had known any better he would've thought that he'd had an axe stuck in his skull.

He managed to raise his eyes enough to realise that he was on his knees – still over the road from Monica's house. He shuddered as he recalled what he had seen a few moments before in his head. Monica pinned to the ceiling, bleeding all over her baby, Rosie – then bursting into flames, just like…

"Are you alright son?" A voice broke his train of thought. He turned to see a middle aged man leaning down to him, with obvious concern.

Sam swallowed, "Migraine…I have these migraines and sometimes they come without warning!" Not a complete lie.

The man nodded sympathetically, "I get those sometimes. That one must have been bad…"  
"Yeah," mumbled Sam as he tried to move. He felt the hands of his 'rescuer' latch onto him to help him, "Come on, let's see if we can get you more comfortable." He steadied Sam as he wobbled a little on his unsteady legs, then supported him as he led him to a park bench.

Sam sat down heavily and immediately put his head in his hands, "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"It's ok. I'll be ok in a few minutes," Sam replied, trying to offer his friend a reassuring smile.

"Sorry son that would've convinced me more had you not turned a strange shade of green…"

Sam grimaced as his stomach flipped.

"Please let me call someone," his friend insisted.

Sam fumbled until he got his phone out of his pocket, then handed it to the man, "You can call my br…cousin Dean, its number 1 on speed dial."

"What's your name son?" he asked kindly.

"Sam…Sam Winchester."

The man nodded as he pressed the number 1, all the while keeping a sharp eye on the young man in front of him who was still massaging his head.

Dean Winchester was worried. He and his father had been back at the motel for some time, compiling a list of possible targets for the YED for that day. They were just waiting on Sam's information to complete their research. But Sam was no-where to be seen. The last Dean had heard from his brother was a couple of hours earlier when Sam had phoned him to say that he was done with his information gathering at the hospital and that he'd see them back at the motel.

Dean kept walking to the window, looking out, then he'd go back to his father and look over his shoulder, then back to the window again, "Dean! For God's sake, will you sit down! It's not like Sam's on a curfew…"

Dean looked down at himself as if he had surprised himself that he was even pacing. He sat down heavily on the bed, "Sorry dad, it's just that he called a couple of hours ago. He should've been here ages ago and with everything…"  
"I know son. I'm sure he's ok," John tried to reassure the obviously concerned young man.

Dean looked like he was going to say something else when his phone began to ring. He looked at the display, "Sam., thank god. Where are…" Dean frowned as he heard a pause on the other end then an unfamiliar voice, "Is this Dean?"

"Depends who wants to know," he ground out gruffly.

"Are you Sam Winchester's cousin?" The voice asked.

"I'm not his c…yeah I am," Dean corrected quickly, remembering the cover story since the shape shifter incident.

John snapped his head up. Something was wrong. Looking at Dean's body language confirmed it, "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

The voice on the other end went quiet, "I found Sam in the park, in the throes of a nasty migraine…"

Dean listened carefully. Migraine? Sam doesn't suffer with migraines, unless…"Is ok?" Dean demanded, causing John to jump up and join his older son.

"I think he's still in some pain, and he looks a little green around the gills…I offered to call an ambulance but he just insisted that I call you. Do you think you can come get him? Only I wouldn't feel comfortable letting him make his own way home – he can barely stand," he finished. Dean gripped his phone a little tighter anxious to see his brother. He relaxed slightly when he heard his little brother grumbling in the background.

"Course I'll come and get him. The park you say?"

"Yes, down by the train tracks," came the reply.

"Can I speak to Sam?" Dean just wanted to hear his brother's voice. There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, "Hey Dean…" a quiet voice spoke to him.

Dean found himself swallowing hard; Sam sounded awful, "Hey Sammy, you doing ok?"

"I will be…"

"Was it a vision?" John looked at Dean puzzled. Dean shook his head at his dad – he didn't want to explain anything yet.

"Yeah – it was intense."

"Ok, don't go anywhere, I'm on my way," Dean started getting his jacket and keys together.

"I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to," Sam insisted.

Dean snapped his phone shut, "Dean…" his father began. Dean didn't answer; he was focused on getting to Sam, "Dean, what's going on? A vision? Is Sam ok? What's…?"

Dean stopped, "I'll explain later dad. Sam needs me …"

"I'm coming too!" John insisted, grabbing his coat.

"Not dad, don't. I know you're worried, but I've seen Sam through this before. He'll not want an audience to it. He'll feel bad enough already that someone has seen him in this state…Please dad, just trust me on this. I'll be back soon." With that Dean swiftly exited the motel room leaving an anxious John wondering what on earth was happening to his children now.

**Any good? I think this story may be 3 chapters long, the next one probably being the smallest.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's not exciting but if you like hurt/in pain/vision Sam then this should be right up your street.**

**Please review where possible. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvation – An Unseen Scene**

**OMG! Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favourites! It really made my day. I really hope that the rest of the story can live up to all the good vibes I've had about the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It took Dean an anxious 20 minutes to find Sam and the mystery man. As he walked over to his brother, Dean could see Sam holding his head in his hands, his body rocking backwards and forwards very slightly, whilst his new friend watched him anxiously, "Hey Sam," he said, more casually than he'd expected. Sam looked up at the voice but immediately squinted and a soft groan escaped his lips, as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. Quickly he lowered his head back towards his knees.

Dean turned to the man who had helped his stricken brother. He held out his hand, "I'm Dean, Sam's cousin," he explained while shaking the man's hand, "Thanks for taking care of him Mr…"

"Knowles, Mike Knowles…call me Mike. It was no bother. I suffer from migraines myself so I do know how painful they can be," He glanced down in Sam's direction, sympathetically, "I couldn't leave him even though I got the feeling he didn't want me here!" He smiled as Dean nodded knowingly. That did sound like Sam.

"Well now you're here I'll be off then. Take care Sam…" he finished as he began to walk past the boys. Sam caught his arm, "Thanks Mike," he said without looking up.

"No problem," he insisted as he left the brothers alone.

Dean sat himself down on the bench next to Sam, gently placing an arm around his shoulders. He could feel fine tremors running through Sam, "Bad?" was all he said.

Sam took a deep breath, then squinted at Dean, "Yeah…" he breathed, "Demon…house across the street…" Dean looked to where Sam was pointing, "Rosie lives there…6 months today…demon coming tonight…I saw…fire…" Sam stammered out, doubling over as another wave of nausea assaulted him. Dean saw his brother pale again, "Ok Sam Can you walk? Let's get you to the motel…Dad's freaking out."

He helped his weakened brother to his feet, "Ugh"

"You gonna hurl?" Dean asked with concern.

"Don't think so…found out that I didn't want to stand up after all," Sam groaned.

"Come on Stretch…" Dean encouraged.

Sam, however, stopped again, "Dean what we gonna tell Dad? He's going to bust a pipe if we mention visions!" Sam actually looked scared.

"Right now Sam, all he's bothered about is that you are alright, anything else we'll sort out later. Trust me Sam!"

"I do Dean," came the quiet reply.

Dean helped his brother to the car, settling him in the passenger seat. Sam immediately reclined the seat back and closed his eyes. As Dean walked round to the drivers' side, he committed Monica's house to memory. As Dean started the car, he heard Sam groan, "You ok Sammy?" he asked slightly worried that it was taking a long time for Sam to come round, "It's Sam! How many more times…" or maybe it wasn't taking that long after all!

**So there's the second chapter. It's quite short and not much happening. The next one will be the last one and it's probably going to be quite long but I couldn't put any of it in this one because it wouldn't have made sense**.

**Hope it's ok – please let me know. Third chapter up soon, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvation – The Unseen Scene**

**Final chapter – hope its ok.**

**Not sure I did the disclaimer on the first chapter – if not here goes.**

**I own nothing that is familiar to anyone. I borrow every now and then.**

**Chapter 3**

John heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as he was trawling, without much success through the information that he and Dean had gathered. As he heard the slam of the car doors, he rushed straight to the door and swung it open. He was shocked to see Sam's pallor and unsteady gait, "Sam?" He questioned, only to have his youngest glance at him and shake his head.

"Believe me Dad, he looked worse than this earlier," Dean said seriously.

"You ok son?" John couldn't help but ask, even though it was obvious that he wasn't ok. Sam walked slowly past him, "Better than I was," he insisted quietly.

He made his way over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water – then sat down heavily on the chair next to the table. He pulled out a note book, "Here's my list…but we don't need it! I know where the demon's going to be…" Sam began massaging his temple in the vain hope of wiping away the headache that was steadily building again, "I met this woman called Monica and her baby, Rosie…she was the woman from my vision…" Sam was still rubbing his forehead. Dean walked past him to get a cup of coffee. As he came by Sam he put a couple of tablets down on the table, "Take these Sam, they might help."

Sam looked at the tablets, but he didn't think that his stomach could take them. He blew out a breath and wiped a hand over his face – then went back to massaging his forehead.

"A vision?" John said from his seat on the bed. This was new.

Sam nodded, "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling…" now that the headache was back, the nausea was building again too.

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman because…" John pushed.

"Because it happens exactly as I see it!" Sam was starting to feel frustrated. Why couldn't his dad just believe it? Why did he have to give him a hard time about everything? Why was this damn headache still hammering away at his brain?

Dean got up for some more coffee, "They started as nightmares, then he started having them when he was awake."

John was irritated, "When were going to tell me about this?"

Sam snapped his head up at the annoyance in John's voice. Bad idea! His head throbbed even more.

"We didn't know what they meant," Dean offered, by way of explanation.

Sam ducked his head. Something didn't feel right…

"Something like this happens to your brother; you pick up the phone and call me!" John snapped.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his cup down, walked past Sam, who wasn't paying much attention, and stood a few feet away from John.

"Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence – Sam called you when I was dying! Trying to get you on the phone…I've more chance of winning the lottery!"

Neither of them had noticed Sam get up from his chair and make his way, unsteadily, to the sink. Sam felt hot, so he tried to cool himself down. After splashing himself with cold water, he just stood clinging to the edge of the sink, as the water dripped from his face. He didn't feel good!

John, in the meantime, sighed, "You're right – although I'm not crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right, I'm sorry."

Dean stood rooted to the spot – still breathing heavily from his tirade, "Dean…" Sam's voice came from behind him, "No Sam," Dean said without turning round, "He's got to hear this…"

"S…something's wrong…"

Dean swung round just in time to see his brother grab his head and start falling to the ground.

"Dad!" He yelled as he rushed to Sam. They caught him as he crumpled to the floor, "Let's get him to the bed," Dean ordered, taking charge. He could see the fear and confusion in his fathers face.

The two older Winchesters took hold of an arm each and almost dragged a groaning Sam over to the bed and laid him down.

They watched as Sam's head moved from side to side – the pain obvious in his face. He was mumbling but they couldn't make out what he was saying. Dean sat on the bed by his brothers' side. John began pacing up and down the room, running a hand through his hair, "What can we do Dean?" he asked fearfully. In truth, not much scared John but seeing one of his boys in such pain scared the hell out of him.

Dean's eyes never left Sam's agonised form, "We just have to wait it out – it shouldn't be long," Dean insisted, as he nervously nibbled at his bottom lip. He hated this. There was nothing he could do for his brother, except wait for it to be over.

"No! Dad!" Sam yelled in his delirium. John and Dean looked at each other, wondering what on earth Sam was seeing.

It must have only been a few minutes before Sam started coming out of it, but to the anxious family it felt like hours. Sam's breathing became more relaxed and he stopped moving, "Dean…" as whisper.

"Hey, I'm here buddy – how you doing?" Dean asked quietly, mindful of how much noise hurt his brother after a vision.

"I'm ok," Sam insisted, as he tried to sit up. He hadn't even opened his eyes fully yet.

"Dad, can you close the curtains – the light hurts his eyes," Dean mentioned while still watching Sam closely.

"Ugh" Sam exclaimed, "They haven't been this bad before…" he broke off, suddenly feeling the need for some deep breathing, "Dean … sick…"

Dean darted for the nearest metal bin, into which Sam promptly threw up.

Dean sat next to him trying to offer some sort of comfort. When he had finished, Dean stayed where he was, just rubbing the back of Sam's neck gently, trying to ease some of the discomfort if he could.

"You done?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"Here you go son," John stepped forward and handed Sam a glass of water. Sam reached for it, then stopped.

Dean felt his stomach clench, "Sam?"

His brother looked at him then back to his dad. John back away slightly from the look on Sam's face. He seemed wary of him, "Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam turned to him slowly this time. Dean felt his heart tighten. Sam looked scared. He continued to rub Sam's neck slightly, "Can you tell us about it?"

Sam closed his eyes and Dean felt him sag a little. He put his arm around his little brother to try to give him some strength, "It was about dad," Sam stated softly.

Dean glanced at John, who swallowed loudly, "What about dad, Sammy?"

He could feel Sam start to shake slightly, "The demon got him. It possessed him and…"

Sam looked up to find John's shocked eyes staring at him intently. Sam felt silent fear as it began to build. Dean nudged him to carry on, "…he was killing you Dean!"

With that Sam gave into his exhaustion. He let his head fall forward, rogue tears streaking down his cheeks. His visions always came true! Their dad was going to kill Dean and there was nothing he could do!

Dean was a little unnerved when his brother's head fell forward. He grabbed Sam with both arms and brought him close to him. Neither he nor John said anything – what could they say?

The only sound that broke the silence was the sound of Sam desperately trying to control his emotions.

A few minutes later Sam's breathing evened out – he was asleep. Dean moved out from behind him and laid him out on the bed for a second time, "We need to let him sleep."

John just nodded. He was still trying to process all the new information that he'd had to take in that day.

Dean and John moved over to the table and sat down. John had trouble taking his eyes off his youngest son, "Is it always like this? This painful?"

Dean shook his head, "No, this is the worst I've seen him." Now it was Dean's turn to gaze anxiously at his resting sibling.

John let out a sigh, "Look Dean, if what Sam says is right…"

Dean held up a hand, "Not now dad. One thing at a time. We can change Sam's vision. If we kill the thing at Monica's house tonight, then it'll all be over!"

John knew when to be quiet so he just nodded his agreement.

They both sat in silence for the next hour waiting for Sam to wake up so that they could formulate some sort of plan. When he did open his eyes he was met by an eerie silence. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at his brother and father, who were still pouring over the research from earlier, "I told you where the demon's going to be tonight," he croaked. Dean and John started at the sound of his voice. Sam tried to get up, "Sam stay there for a while," Dean advised – his brother still far to pale for his liking. Sam shook his head as he swung his legs off the bed, "I've been asleep long enough," he gave his father a side ways glance. John understood the look, "Dean, he…"

"I know…do you need a hand?"

Sam shook his head, "No I'm good."

"That's a matter of opinion," Dean huffed.

Sam looked at his family and knew that the awkwardness in their demeanour was due to what he had seen in his latest vision, but he also knew that they didn't have much time. He sighed, "Look guys, vision or no vision, the demon is coming tonight – and that family is going to go through the same hell that we went through," Sam insisted.

John was shaking his head, "No they're not. No-one is, ever again."

Dean got up and made his way to the sink, to dispose of his coffee cup. An uncomfortable silence loomed over the three of them as they all considered what might occur that night.

The stillness was broken by the ringing of Sam's cell phone. He looked at the id, "Hello?"

Another silence. Sam frowned as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line, "Who is this?"

Dean and John stood and sat a little straighter at the tone in Sam's voice.

Dean saw Sam's eyes widen with shock, "Meg?"

**So that's it. Hope it was ok. Sorry this was such a long chapter but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate any of it into the previous chapter. Hope you weren't bored.**

**Off to find more old stories of mine that could be tweaked and posted on here.**


End file.
